the_cronosfandomcom-20200215-history
Cronos
Cronos Cronos is the God of technology and the main focus of this wiki. He has a large army at his disposal and plenty of friends and associates. He has a family with two daughters who he looks after as much as he can. Background Long ago before the beginning of time. There lived the Realm Gods: mystical beings with tremendous power who looked after the multiverse. They had an extensive family tree. Cronos is one of the three children of Shinra: The god of Experimentation and Minues: Goddess of the Mind. He is the oldest of his brother and sister. Atmus: the God of Music, and Magerius: the Goddess of Magic. When he was young, war came to the Realm Gods. Krausen, brother to Ulnar the Master God, had become Corrupt with cosmic energy from an unknown source. To protect Cronos, his parents sent him to a Kitsune family called the Flufftails. Their Clan leader Kaden took him in as a son and raised him. He gained the trademark features of the Kitsune race: a fox tail and ears. During his teenage years he found a strange cave. While exploring the cave he became lost inside and came face to face with the race of Monsters who were trapped inside do to a technological barrier spell. Their king wanted to kill Cronos to harvest his soul and break the barrier, but Cronos looked at the barrier and somehow disabled it due to his analytical mindset and to him first discovering his powers over Technology. He freed the Monsters. When it came time to go to the front lines of war, Cronos was ready. Having battled and worked up an impressive military force that has been unrivaled in today's age, he led the charge against Krausen and won. Equipment Cronos' main equipment is very high-tech. However he does use some old school methods of dealing damage. His primary close quarters combat weapon is the Heavens Gate: A sword forged of pure silver and blessed gold. It deals extra damage to unholy enemies. If the battle is from afar he uses his S.D.M.G (Space dolphin Machine gun) which comes with heat seeking, explosive bullets. If he needs some backup when there is none available, he uses his Stardust Dragon Staff. It summons a dragon that grows in length and power with every enemy killed. His armor consists of the Grand Vortex Armor which enhances his physical strength and gives him wings of energy (not that he needs them). He can also cast several types of magic and knows the deadly techniques known as the Limit Breaks. Feats Cronos has preformed many feats in his lifetime. He saved the monsters from starvation in the underground caves. He brought down the poisonous Tower of Fate. He united the five Waring armies of Omega Planet and led the charge against Amon the Xelnaga and Krausen the Corrupted God. He stopped Godcat from purging Fantasia of humankind. He ended the thousand year war between Nohr and Hoshido by recognizing the influence of the war and leading the charge to Valla and slaying Anakos the Fell dragon. He stopped the invading Fromorians from conquering Earth and many more world ending threats. Logo.png|Heavens Gate S.D.M.G.jpg|S.D.M.G Stardust dragon Staff.png|Stardust Dragon Staff Wings.png|Grand Vortex Armor